Diane Nguyen
Diane Nguyen (pronounced ''NEW-en'') is the author tasked with ghostwriting BoJack Horseman's tell-all autobiography and one of the main characters in BoJack Horseman. Diane is an American writer, misunderstood intellectual, and third-wave feminist from Boston who lives with her well-off and famous husband, Mr. Peanutbutter. Design Diane is an adult Vietnamese-American woman and one of the few main characters in BoJack Horseman that is a human. She has dark blue hair and light skin. Diane typically wears glasses, a green jacket with an orange arrow designed on each end near her abdomen pointing towards her center, a white cropped undershirt with her cleavage and stomach slightly shown, blue jeans, and black heeled books that each have two yellow stripes at the top. According to model sheets she is 5 1/2 feet tall. In 2007 'her hair was chin length, and she wore a blue and white baseball tee with a white front and blue sleeves and collar, a Starbucks apron with orange arrows pointing to her abdomen, and a name tag that said "Blarn". As a teenager she wore a purple ruffled prom dress with big ruffled sleeves, her hair was puffier (presumably she had her hair permed before prom), and her glasses frames were much thicker and the lenses were larger. Background Diane Nguyen was born in 1980. In [[Live Fast, Diane Nguyen|''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen]] it was revealed that Diane had a tough childhood, with her parents and four brothers caring little for her. She grew up in Boston, Massachusetts. Her brothers tell BoJack about how they all took turns writing letters to her under the pseudonym Leo, then hired a hobo to pretend to be Leo and take her to prom. According to Diane, her father was a "mean, sadistic alcoholic who never supported anything she did and actively delighted in seeing her fail". It is unknown if he was like this to his sons, but it seems unlikely. They then tape recorded this incident where a teenage Diane bursts into tears realizing she has had a cruel prank played on her. The brothers still play the tape every time Diane visits. She attended Boston University where she majored in Literature and Equine Studies. At some point in her 20's, she relocated to Los Angles, California. When she first moved there, she worked at a Starbucks, where she met Mr. Peanutbutter, they dated for seven years before getting married in '''2014. She is the author of Secretariat: a Life, The Rise and Fall of Strongheart and New York Times bestseller Tracing Zippo Pine Bar. She and BoJack, who hires her to ghostwrite his autobiography, initially develop a strong friendship that becomes strained after he develops feelings for her. Her biography of BoJack, One Trick Pony, earned the Golden Globe Award for Best Comedy or Musical, despite not being a movie. She went to war-torn Cordovia, to write about Sebastian St. Clair and help people. However, she quickly learned that St. Clair only cared about the fame and money, and was getting upset that Diane was interacting with the sick and injured kids. She eventually quit due to the traumatizing nature of the war zone and stopped writing the book, then hiding out in BoJack's House for a time. She eventually returned home. In ''Love And/Or Marriage'' Diane learns she is pregnant and in ''Brrap Brrap Pew Pew'' she has an abortion. In the rest of''' Season 3', her friendship with BoJack becomes strained (to an extent) due to her living with BoJack for three months, despite telling her husband she was still in Cordovia, she however becomes the only character to stand-by with BoJack at the end of the season. In '''Season 4', she begins writing for Girlcroosh, a feminist website, and parody of Buzzfeed. Her relationship with Mr. Peanutbutter begins to decline, due to opposing beliefs (such as on gun control and fracking) only to be used as fuel for sexual activity by the two, it however, hits a climax, after Mr Peanutbutter has a "Belle Room" (The Library in The Beauty and The Beast) installed in their new house (after their old one is destroyed by Fracking) which is Diane's personal dream/fantasy, which is ruined due to it being "hers". This season's plotline ends with them fighting. Personality Diane is a nice, intelligent, nerdy, third-wave feminist who is shy at social gatherings but ironically bold and upstanding when she sees it's necessary, tries constantly to achieve notoriety of some sort but it falls flat on three fronts: her stubborn belief that her way of doing things is the only correct way (even when she's no longer involved), her refusal to be pragmatic or compromise her position at all, and her flip-flop morality when it comes to doing the right thing. An example of this is her stance on guns. Like BoJack, Diane had quite a tough childhood, having been raised in a house full of spiteful, lazy brothers and parents who didn't seem to be very affectionate towards her, hence her determined, dedicated and somewhat aggressive nature. This often enables her to put up with people like BoJack Horseman at the most trying of times. Although she can seem quiet and very much enveloped in writing, Diane has been seen to snap and lose her temper, which has been shown in the past to be quite violent. She also has a spiteful streak when provoked, leaking chapters of BoJack's biography against his will and accusing her husband of making things "all about him" (despite his selflessness) to cover for her own unhappiness with her life choices. In addition, Diane often tends to get dragged into BoJack's shenanigans, especially in Season 1. Relationships * Mr. Peanutbutter (Husband) * BoJack Horseman (Close friend) * Todd Chavez (Good friend) * Princess Carolyn (Former employer/Friend) *Wayne ( ex-boyfriend) *Roxy (best friend) Trivia * Her last name ''Nguyen'' is the most common Vietnamese family name and most characters in the show comically mispronounce it. * She is 5 1/2 feet (6''6 in) tall.'' * Even though she's a ghostwriter, her name is on the books she wrote. * She published a novel about Secretariat. ** She also served as a consultative writer for the film, but was asked to do tasks such as making sure nobody tripped over the cables. * Diane is one of the few characters to said the "f" word. However Diane is cut off by the end credits before we can actually hear it. **In the show "fuck" is only used whenever a relationship is ruined (In Bojack-related Story Arcs), the only time it is not uttered in this manner, is by Diane Nguyen, who is cut off by the credits scene. Gallery Diane model sheet.png|Diane model sheet] Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Alive